Door COde71 (EP 2)
Hello people , this will have more chapters in one episode now. Lets start the pasta , Thanks to these people that helped me out in this story, this story was writen with Public writing. so , people got part in it. these are the people that got in the story , : CreepyROBLOX. KarlMax thank you! and now enjoy the story. ] 1/1/2019 [ note : İn the first episode there was no year explained so it will be 2019 for the second episode ] Me and a friend of mine were chatting in roblox, I had a call with another friend too. I have been very nervous after what happened the other day, I suddenly got a messege..from that person. Hey, i'm sorry about the other day! Would you mind if you played this? Thanks I suddenly trusted him. okay, I joined this game called DOOR And he joined.. You really thought I was sorry? You really thought I liked you? WRONG! He said. Chapter 2 The Horror I tried to leave, but it made everything worse :freeze Tin'' I gasped. HOW-HOW? I stuttered The bat person showed up in my face and said : " you didnt let me go .... you burned me... and ı barley escaped....then ı got teleported to there to die.. be cause of you.." ı said : " who are you ? are you the guy that was screaming? " He said : " ı am...The_Door" I remembered The_Door is the creator of the first game He slamed the bat on my face and knoced me out. He put me in an test tube , ı woke up to froze , ı died by frost bite, ı got kicked. ı closed the game, ı rmemebered that my friend was in there ı log back in and see his dead body laying on the ground saying : "He was not able to open the door in time." Then ı left. ı went to bed. 2/1/2019 ı woke up to see that ı was in front of my computer. ı turned back in real lifa and saw text on the wall saying : " Hello. Whats the door code?" I stood in shock. ı realized the bat person was real , ı turned back to my monitor and close my page , ı treid so many times but ı couldnt , my mouse over heated and the pc burned , the monitor burned and ı heard something along the lines of : " THİS WAS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" And ı got knocked out. ı woke up in a tied up chair, there was texts on the wall that said : " Hello , ı found the code. " I looked at my front and see the bat person . which was real. He slamed the bat in my chest then grabbed my jaw. he said in anger : " You made me die and burn , suffer. your friends are all dead. now you will see your fate, " ı said : "İf ı will die ı dont want this fate to happen to others. " then he said : " okay. do you wanna end this fate..." ı said : "yes... ı dont wanna live this fate..." He nodded and slamed his bat to my skull and breaking the skull of mine. gut bone in my brain my tounce and my eye. I got to the hospital , ı woke up "wha...what happend..." ı was in a hospital room and they show me my face in a mirrior. ı only had my eye out on the bandage covering my head. ı said " I will stop the fate he gives me. " ı was in a coma and didnt realize...ı was acctualy dead. [ Okay! how was the story ? ı could give an 10/10 or 9/10 the series will grow and the team we have will grow aswell. thanks for everybody that helped this episode of Door COde71 . see yall later! ]